Tragedy
by Kindred Knight
Summary: One-Shot. "Songfic." Ryoko has had it. Enough is Enough.


DSCLMR: Not mine at all inspired by the song from the Bee Gees Tragedy [sung by Tori Kelly at the Tribute 2017] and Tenchi belongs to it's creator.

'Son of a bitch.' a ki blast blew apart a huge asteroid. Clenching her fist the cerulean haired woman, watched the dust clear, rage in her eyes. She had had it. All those fucking years spent behaving, adapting, changing, all of it done for _**him**_. She could have just as easily remained how Kagato had formed her. She blasted a couple more space rocks to vent her aggravation.

First it was all the girls that fell to Earth and remained with him because he was "such a nice guy", then it was that she-demon Yugi's shadow girl Sakuya, then that dimensional "whore-child" of that demon using Tenchi's DNA, finally Haruna's own attempt at taking her lover's child for her own selfish reasons.

 _So_ she wasn't an earthling. She had been _the_ most loyal throughout it all! She fought for him, by him, and protected him and his stupid endeavors that she had no interest in. Everything for him! Damn it the greatest space warrior -she refused to say pirate ever again, it only brought bitter memories of being in Kagato's clutches doing his bidding. But a warrior she was, with scars no longer marring her physical body, her mind remembered each and every one of them. She was the most powerful outside Tomiki.

Her beloved cabbit companion hovered behind her a good distance away, the crystal Ryo-Ohki watching her thru the glass as she floated within her spacecraft shell. She was worried, her owner had been different, frustrated, since bringing back Tenchi several years ago. She had even been gazing in the direction of the cave that had once imprisoned her. Her owner wasn't a bad person, though she tried to play the role of one, but she was as sensitive, caring, and loving as a mother would be to the little bunny-cat.

She was worried, Ryoko was the strongest woman in the universe. Even when it came to Naga, the only reason she didn't kill her and instead ran away was due to _her_ love of Naga's cabbit-ship Ken-Ohki. Their owners hated each other but, the cabbits had fallen in love. She knew that was why Ryoko ran rather than fight. She'd end up killing both or if Ken-Ohki survived but not Naga, he'd hate Ryo-Ohki- and she couldn't bear that. So Ryoko suffered the indignity of running away. "Mee-row" she called sadly.

Ryoko stopped venting her frustrations and faced her cabbit, "I hear you Ryo-Ohki." Sighing she glided closer to pet the hull, "I just don't think...I can't seem to settle, is all." She gazed down at the earth a safe distance from the asteroid belt- no sense blasting rocks only to have stragglers fall to earth and make Tenchi mad. 'Make him mad,' she scoffed. 'as if.' He got mad for little things that she or the girls would not have considered. It wasn't her fault the Earth was "fragile".

She teleported inside, "Come on Ryo-Ohki let's get back." She huffed into her chair, letting Ryo-Ohki take point. She still remembered sitting in this same exact place as she was dying. 'He could have cared less.' Surely after so many years being with him, he'd have noticed that she had been using one hand mainly as they fought to reach Jurai.

'No, he was worried about Ayeka. Being a princess served her no good. Weakass damsel in distress.' She smirked, playing with a smaller cube crystal. She watched the Earth grow in size through her screens.

Ryo-Ohki entered the atmosphere, aiming for the lake by the house. She froze, 'halt Ryo-Ohki', the cabbit-ship froze within nanoseconds at her master's command. Standing, Ryoko walked to the screens showcasing the mountains, the lake, the forest, and the house. She could see the temple and the stairs leading up to it. She also saw Funaho and off to the side- her cave. Nostalgia filled her, here was were she had met Tenchi, had tried to comfort him as a child though she could not touch him and he could not see her, here was home or as close to it as she could get, but, leaning her hand against the image, she didn't really have a home with Tenchi.

At most she was a room-mate. Not a lover, not a friend- he still held her at arms length, not a woman, not a family member. Tenchi treated her no different than the other girls, except for Sasami and Washu and that was the problem. How long were they all going to remain in stasis until he made up his mind. She hugged herself, letting her back lean against the screen. 'Would he ever choose?' Were she and the others doomed to be stuck in some time lapse where nothing happened because he was that much of a child? Time wasn't their friend, it could not kill them, but it sure as hell became tedious with monotony. The only notable difference were the earthlings and the earth. The changing of the seasons, Tenchi's father's subtle aging, home repairs having to be made when there was "wear and tear" from the climates. Honestly the girls and Tenchi- being half Juraian didn't age that much physically.

"Home, Ryo-Ohki." noticing how empty that word had become.  
-

"Oh, [giggle] I don't know."

"Come on, they will love you!"

Two figures were hurrying down the forest path the sun setting at their backs. One pulling the other behind them in a rush to get home. 'I just can't believe it.' He laughed mentally, not daring to waste breath as he jogged down the path. 'Everyone will be so surprised!'

Quickly he pulled his companion around the curve of the trees, barely noticing a bright star streaking across the darkening sky heading in the same direction as him.

The person behind him was obviously a girl, a girl no one had expected to see again so soon. She shared his enthusiasm, albeit worried because she had not met any of them in good circumstances. She wasn't sure what kind of reaction would flow through the group once he presented her to them.  
-

Ryo-Ohki sped through the sky, if she hurried she might get a carrot before having to go to bed. "Meeerroow." Ryoko laughed at her excitement. She loved her little cabbit. About the best thing Washu could have ever given her when she created them together. Ryo-Ohki had been with her through everything from Kagato releasing them from the lab creation tube and congealed gel to now. There was no one she trusted more. _Except Tenchi._ The smile dropped from her features.

She sat back down, sighing heavily. 'Tenchi.' That was her never-ending dilemma. 'Soap Operas are better to watch than to live in one.' She twirled slowly in her air-suspended chair. 'What to do, what to do.' Grimacing there really wasn't anything to do if she didn't want to force him. "Ugh," facepalming, if she tried anything like that he'd probably get mad at her again or worse. Her cheek stung in phantom pain from the time he slapped her. 'I don't think I could stand it if he hated me. That might be the straw that ends it all.'

She felt Ryo-Ohki hover at a stand above the lake. Turning back to the screens she could see the house, the windows aglow with light and she imagined the various chatter and activity going on inside. She was late for dinner, but it didn't matter. Sasami always left a plate for her and Ryo-ohki in the fridge. Not that she needed to eat, Yosho had long ago given her back the gems from Tenchi's sword. He believed she had matured enough to use them properly. 'Better not tell him I blew some asteroids up,' she chuckled. It was nice to have her full powers working again. Now she was stronger than Washu, since the gems contained Washu's full power as a Kami. Tsunami was still half dormant inside Sasami. Having merged with a grounded life had lowered her power substantially. Only Tomiki maintained her full power. She stretched, feeling all the pops and cracks along her body. She could tell Ryo-Ohki was anxious to get back down to earth in her cabbit form.

"Ok, ok, inside the lake Ryo-Ohki. No sense not saying hi to the other crystals."

"Meee-rroooww!" in happy agreement she sank into the lake and took on crystal form.  
-

Huffing and gasping for breath, Tenchi came to a stop just before his door. He didn't want to just barge in with his surprise, he wanted it to be perfect. He glanced at her beside him, hands on her knees as she took gulping breaths of air. She was smiling at him, but winded since he had pulled her at his pace. He laughed awkwardly, hand behind his head at his exuberance, "Sorry."

She shook her head, still huffing, "It's...ok. I...get...it." chuckling as best as she could while gasping for breath. Soon both composed themselves. "Do you think...they will remember me?"

"Of course! How could they not?" taking her hand, he took position. "Ready?"

Heart thundering, she stared at the door, his hand ready to slide it open. "Wait!" clasping his hand in both hers. "What if they don't like me? What if they _do_ remember and hate me?" eyes widening, "Tenchi they could attack me!" she whimpered. "I don't want to fight them."

His gaze hardened, "They won't." he added his hand on top of hers. "I won't let them. I'll stop them." There was no way he would let anything ruin this perfect moment. Finally, they would all be together, one big happy family. This was what he wanted and the girls could never go against what he wanted, they loved him too much to do so. They would take it in stride same as always.

Trembling she searched his eyes, finding reassurance she nodded. Taking a deep breath she braced herself.

Tenchi slid the door open, "I'm home!" His body effectively covering his guest. He heard the sounds of voices chatting, the T.V. was on, and there was an argument going on. This was home.  
-

Ryoko laughed, "Ok, ok, Okay. Enough." She floated away from the crystals. 'I love every one of them.' All pieces of Ryo-Ohki, once separated when they crash landed. Still there was always one that was the original. She smiled at them, her Ryo-Ohki floating among the others, "running" around, playing with them. It wasn't seen but they had merged often enough when they wanted to be one again. She shook her head and looked up. The night sky stars had finally come out. Under the water, it was so peaceful. Tranquil might have been a better word. Cabbit crystals chattering and playing but the stars glistened through the small waves caused by the breeze. They were magnified underwater. 'Nowhere else can you see them this way. It really is beautiful.' She lazily floated on her back, arms crossed behind her head, one leg over the other as she watched them shining brightly. Each one a planet she had no desire to ravage for artifacts or ruins any longer.

And still the ache in her heart would not ebb. It was amazing how lonely one could feel while surrounded by people and loved ones. More and more her heart grew heavy with pain and insecurity, a couple of times she had almost given up. She loved him so deeply it cut her to the core more than he knew when he would not consider her or her feelings. She was just one of the girls to him. Sure, they met in quiet silence once in a while, when he was sure she wouldn't glomp onto him- like the time she was high off the ground on the shrine post and he threw an apple to her and they ate in silence. Strange that he sought her when she wanted peace. Whenever she sought him he balked and either ran off or made some excuse walking away. Her eyes dimmed slightly in though.

 _'Ryoko, you're gonna miss Tenchi coming home.'_

 _'Coming Washu.'_ She straightened out. "Come on, time to go inside. Washu says Tenchi will be home soon." She held her palm out.

"Meroow." the crystals ceased their games. Sad looks on their crystal faces. She chuckled, "merge then."

"Meeeerrooow!" each one began to merge with the original. Tonight they'd all be together as one.

Once done, Ryoko took the cabbit crystal and flew up, breaking through the lake. She glanced at the new moon, Ryo-Ohki transforming into a cabbit in her palm. She had seen that look on her master's face before. What could her master be thinking so deeply? Hugging Ryoko's thumb, the cabbit mewled in concern. She could feel the sadness radiate off her body, mewling again she rubbed her furry cheek against her master's thumb in an effort to comfort her.

Ryoko was pulled from her thoughts by her little friend. Smiling she hugged her, "I'm ok." The cabbit cheeked her under the chin. "Come on, let's go inside." Ryoko floated down to the backdoor. The cabbit jumping from her hand to race ahead. [LOL] "Can't wait for those carrots huh?" shaking her head in disbelief. Her ship eating alien food and loving it, who knew. She grasped the door and slid it open.  
-

"I'm home!"

The noise ceased and choruses of "Tenchi's Home!" came from up ahead, followed by the thundering sound of feet racing to the entrance.

He made sure his surprise was blocked as he saw the girls trying to outrace each other, his father and new wife at their steps at a more leisure pace.

Sasami threw herself into his arms and he hugged her deeply, careful not to slouch or whirl her around like he normally did. She had gotten bigger, but preferred her smaller stature for enthusiastic hugs. Soon Tsunami would be realized in the following years. She was still shorter than Ayeka but that would change as she reached optimum age. Tsunami was taller than Ayeka.

"Welcome home Lord Tenchi." Ayeka held back primly as her sister laughed gleefully, inwardly envying her childhood exuberance to throw etiquette to the wind so long as she got to hug Tenchi. She clasped her hands properly in front of her, trying to convey her emotions through her eyes, "I hope your trip back was without incident."

"Oh Ayeka! [LOL] Tenchi just went for a walk!" Mihoshi giggled inanely, smacking Ayeka's back from behind, almost causing her to lose her footing. "He wasn't even gone that long!"

Kiyone headlocked her partner-in-crime, eyebrow twitching, "Read the atmosphere, Mihoshi!"

"What?! Why?!" not even caring she was trapped under her partner's arm, body scrunched to accommodate the position she was in, her own arms akimbo. "What do you mean?!" bringing forth another argument between the two.

Washu walked closer, bumping the girls aside to make room for her and his parents. "Welcome home son." his father's new wife Rea smiled softly, amused by the girl's antics. They were staying the weekend with Tenchi and the girls.

"Well boy, have you brought a new girlfriend?" Rea jabbed her husband with her elbow. Hie began laughing awkwardly, one hand behind his head much like his son when in the dog house.

Washu shook her head, "Ignore him Tenchi, welcome back."

He let go of Sasami, "Thank you Washu." Ruffling her sea-blue hair, "where's Ryo-Ohki, you two are almost always together Sasami."

Sasami beamed, "She's with Ryoko. They went 'to go blow off some steam.'" Tenchi felt his gut clench not sure if that was a good thing or not. Those would be Ryoko's words more than Sasami's and that told him something wasn't right. 'Still', he pondered, 'can't do anything with her not here. Maybe it's for the best.' fully aware of his guest behind him. Sasami hadn't seen her yet, and she was the closest. 'Safe to say the others haven't seen her yet.' "I see."

Washu picked up on his behavior, "She'll be back soon Tenchi. However, we don't have to wait for her," fist on hip, as her typical stance when inquiring, "maybe you could present us to your guest."

"Haha, can't pull anything pass you Washu," he glanced at everyone grinning, "Everyone, I'd like to present and reintroduce-" he swept aside, exposing his guest, too excited to hear the back door slide and heavy steps walk across the back room.

Everyone gasped. Ayeka covered her mouth with both hands, eyes wide in shock. 'No!'

'Impossible.' gasping, Washu whirled _'Ryoko!'_ hurridly trying to contact her daughter.  
-

Ryoko walked in surprised to not see anyone, though she could clearly hear them at the entrance door. 'Tenchi must be home.' her little cabbit hopped ahead of her, eager to greet Tenchi before getting her carrot. Maybe he'd give her two! The cabbit galloped in anticipation. Ryoko strolling behind her, hands in her pockets, sure the others were swarming him like always. She scoffed at how things never changed.

She turned the doorway in time to hear him say, "I'd like to present and reintroduce-" catching his figure moving swiftly to one side like a magician, arm extended. 'Hmm?' Ryoko shifted to get a better look.

Time seemed to slow down, she could not understand why her mother was whirling towards her, not seeing her, screaming her name telepathically, nearly blindsiding her with the mental force. Wincing she pulled her hands from her pockets, one extended to stop Washu from slamming into her, the other holding her head in pain.

'I'm too late.' Washu braced herself, her body colliding with Ryoko's hand wave blast. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but it was strong enough to knock her back into the others, destroying the blockade of people before Ryoko.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled at her, shielding someone. "Knock it off!"

Shaking her head to dislodge the uncomfortable feeling, she glanced up at him. He was protecting someone, covering them from the wind her blast had created. 'Must be human.' She scratched her ear, humans were indeed fragile, already the others, alien and hybrids, were complaining and whining, getting up. "It's not like I hurt anyone Tenchi."

"You can't just do that anymore Ryoko! Someone could get hurt!" putting himself in front of her view, arm still shielding the person behind him. "You never learn!"

She scoffed, "Tenchi none of us would get hurt by that," waving her hand dismissively "look at Washu, and she got a direct hit."

"I'm not talking about them! And it doesn't matter whether or not they'd get hurt!" hand slashing in front of him in emphasis, stepping forward. "You have got to be more-"

He never got to finish it or if he did she no longer heard his words. By stepping forward, he had revealed the person behind him to her sight. Her eyes widened taken aback, her mouth dropping in a gasp. Her very body involuntarily stepped back in disbelief. "Sakuya!" 'No. no, no,' her mind mumbled repeating that one word incessantly.

Ayeka finally found her voice, "It's impossible! How?!" she was still on all fours in shock. One of the few that had not gotten up after being knocked down. The other was Washu, who lay there, eyes closed in defeat, the cabbit on top of her, eyes swirling in dizziness.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Sakuya gathered closer to his side, gripping his sleeve. "She's awake! She's here!"

"Yugi!" Sasami launched herself at her old friend. "You're all better!"

Ayeka reached for her, missing her by a hair, "Sasami!" scared the creature before them would hurt her. There was no guarantee that _thing_ was in her right mind.

Hugging her tightly,"It's great to see you!" She scanned her all over, "you look different! You look very pretty!" chattering nonstop, Sakuya trying to get a word in. "Th-thank you Sasami." tucking her hair behind her ear.

Tenchi was ecstatically talking with both of them, he failed to notice that his parents, Kiyone and Mihoshi were plastered against the wall, Nobuyaki holding Rea erect to the wall, clearing a big space in the middle between all of them. Kiyone, sweating bullets, had her hand plastered against Mihoshi, who for once was not fighting her as she stared in bewilderment.

Ayeka stood, "Sasami get away from her!"

"But Sister, she's Yugi." Sasami faced her crestfallen in confusion. "She's my friend." Tenchi stepped up to Ayeka, "She's really fine Ayeka, honest, she's ok. She's not what you all remember!" He pleaded for them to believe him. "Washu can even check her, run a test on her, you'll see!"

"I refuse." came the reply from the floor. "I can already tell she's not psychotic, I have no need to run tests." resigned she dusted herself off.

Tenchi beamed, "You see! She's Yugi, but she's _also_ Sakuya!" He faced his family who flinched, "She woke up and this is the permanent persona she adopted rather than the Yugi we all fought. She was being considerate of everyone in how she presented herself." He was excited. "And she is here to stay!"

-Blast- Ryoko's fist broke thru the doorway beam. Her body gathering aura.

Everyone, but Washu started sweating profusely. Ayeka grabbed Sasami and rushed to the to wall away from the small group still in the middle before a burning Ryoko.

Ryoko's aura began to glow dark blood red, her fist still thru the woodwork, one hand clenched into a fist down her side. She stood feet apart, head down. And Tenchi took it as her battle stance when she was in a rage. He placed himself directly in front of the whimpering Sakuya.

"Don't do it Ryoko." his voice deadly chilled. "Don't even think about it." His own aura gathering in case he had to defend Sakuya against an energy blast. He knew Ryoko would never intentionally hurt him, but in her rage she could very well hurt Sakuya. Ryoko always was the most unstable, wild card among them all.

Unaware, Tenchi did not recognize the battle waging inside Ryoko. She was furious, building to a rage. 'Sakuya.' Teeth grinding, she growled, vocally snarling. 'Sakuya. He brought Sakuya.' Memories flashed through her mind of him in Tokyo, the battle they all waged against the hell-demon. 'Sakuya. Sakuya.' She forcibly raised her head like it took great effort. Her pupils narrowed into cat slits, eyes flooding with energy, her hands sparking the air around her.

Screw the wall, the others and Nobuyaki, carrying Rea, ran out the front door, leaving it open, for the glade in front of the house well away from the house. Ayeka dragging Sasami behind her in the air. They could still see from there, but were out of range.

"Enough Ryoko!" red and blue auras clashing in the space between them. She lifted her head, snarling, facing him. He glared at her, yelling, "You'll never hurt her! I won't ever let you! You and your petty jealousy! I will always be by her, never leaving her side, protecting her from you!" He screamed at her, fists ready. Sakuya crouching down, hands over her head, crying out as Ryoko moved at the speed of light.

She cuffed Tenchi right across the face, "Have it your way" Ryoko growled, turned on her heel and marched off.

Tenchi frozen, his face facing the wall, painfully stinging from her punch, was in shock and confused. She never hit him, never! She never lifted a hand to him! She loved him too much to ever hurt him! 'What just happened.'

Washu sighed, with Ryo-Ohki jumping down from her arms following her master in a rush; arms free she crossed them across her chest. "You went too far Tenchi." who was currently holding his cheek. Sakuya still whimpering on the floor behind him, unaware it was over.

"She hit me." he pondered out loud to the miniature scientist.

"And well you deserved it," walking in front of him as the others straggled in, unsure if it was safe. She tried to contact her daughter and met nothing. "Washu," breaking her concentration, "she's never hit me!"

"Knock it off Tenchi, I'm trying to reach her." a mother's anger preventing her from caring about his state of being.

"But," He grabbed her forearm, drawing her attention. "I didn't do anything! And she _**hit**_ me!" pointing at his face.

Ayeka gently reached out, "She hit you? Well that was uncouth." caressing the reddening bruise. 'It's not like you had to go so far Ryoko. Lord Tenchi has always brought in strays.'

"I know!" Washu kept trying to shake off his hand from her arm, "all I did was defend Sakuya, who was helpless against her! She was the one raging! You saw her Ayeka, she was ready to rampage!"

Startled Ayeka removed her cool handkerchief from his face. "Well I did see Lord Tenchi, She was angry, but I'd hardly say she was going to rampage." Dumbfounded, Tenchi's jaw dropped, "I mean she would never destroy our home."

"She's done it before!" Hands thrown up in emphasis, "How can you defend her?!"

Sasami stepped up, "She was mad Tenchi. You hurt her feelings." primly scolding him. "Ryoko would never destroy this place, it's my home, **hers** , it's our home. All of us together."

"No, he's right." Mihoshi put her finger against her chin in thought, "she has definitely destroyed this property before. Tenchi directed his hands at Mihoshi while facing the others in a 'See!' fashion.

Nobuyuki shook his head, "Tenchi, you don't know how to handle women." He looked at Rea, "You'd think with all the practice he's had, he'd get it." Rea kept to herself, unsure if she should input or not since she wasn't aware of the entire story.

Kiyone, however, did input while Sasami comforted Sakuya. "She has always done her best by this house, even does her chores."

"Cause I make her!"

Exasperated, Kiyone facepalmed, "Exactly, you think she'd ever listen to you if she didn't care about this place? This is Ryoko, Tenchi, she can just as easily ignore you because none of us here are a match against her. Think!"

"But-"

"Everyone shut up!" Washu yelled, "I can't reach Ryoko." She closed her eyes, then opened them, "Scratch that, I can't sense Ryoko!" eyes wide, she ran all the way indoors, hoping to see her up in the rafters.

"Ms. Washu?" Ayeka hurried behind her. "Is something wrong? Has something happened to Ryoko?"

"Yes! No, yes, ugh I don't know!" she ran to her lab.

Tenchi scoffed, "she's probably off pouting somewhere." He helped Sakuya to the couch, pouring her some tea to settle her nerves.

"Lord Tenchi, it is not like Ms. Washu to be this upset at not finding Ryoko." reprimanding him. "Ryoko has often turned off their link, but she was always able to sense her." Ayeka reminded him.

Tenchi felt a bit bad, guilt settling in his stomach. It was true. Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, and Washu all shared a link and even if it was off they could sense where the other was more or less. 'I wonder-'

-Slam- Washu burst forth from her lab, stumbling. She had on a different headband and was her full adult size. She wore a pained expression and her eyes were clouded.

"Ms. Washu!" Ayeka caught her as she fell. "What's happened?!" "Ryoko" Washu gasped thru the migraine pounding in her head. "I can't reach her at all." She gripped Ayeka's arms, digging in her nails. "I got a hold of Ryo-Ohki." She winced, "She's following Ryoko, she is very worried and distraught. Says Ryoko can't seem to hear her. She won't respond to her cries or link either."

Trembling she tried to stand, "Ms. Washu!" Ayeka holding on to her. "Chaos. Too much chaos." She yanked herself out of her grasp, "Ryoko is leaving. She's running." She staggered to the door, "I have to get to her."

Kiyone rushed to her side, "We're going with you. Hurry Mihoshi." helping Washu thru the backdoor, as she lost her footing.

"I'm coming too!" Sasami ran after them with Ayeka following.

"Stay here Sakuya, Dad, Mom you watch over her." He ran out the back door, "I'm coming too!" worry coursing through him as he watched Washu unable to really run without stumbling. 'This is slow progress towards someone who is running.'

"No!" Washu screamed, she whirled around, almost falling, "You'll make it worse! You've done enough!" She gripped Kiyone's hand, white knuckled from the effort, blinded by the pain and fear.

Tenchi stopped in his tracks, "Washu..." 'Her eyes...she's blind...' taking in the cloudy white irises.

Sasami covered her gasp, "Washu what's happened to you?" tears filling her eyes.

She was gasping, "This headband...amplifies my link to Ryoko,...she can't forcibly hear me," placing her hand on her shoulder ontop of Ayeka's, "but I can hear her, see through her eyes,...her mind." determined she faced where she sensed Tenchi to be. "It amplifies my senses." bloody streaks dripping from her eyes. Mihoshi ran in place, wringing her hands.

"Then stop!" Sasami ran to her, gripping the blouse of the taller woman, "It's hurting you!" tears streaming down her cheeks. Washu shakingly wiped away her tears, gritting her teeth, "I have to, Sasami," she smirked, "I'm her mother."

Tenchi prostrated himself before her on his knees, palms up in supplication, forehead on the ground, "I'm SO Sorry Washu! I didn't know she'd react this way! I thought we'd talk it out later once we had all calmed down! Please! Let me help! I know these woods better than anyone without it killing you!"

Washu knew of his sincerity. He was really repentant of what he had caused by his rash actions and his inability to act accordingly. 'Ryoko.'

"Alright," her eyes clearing, no longer in pain, "but we must hurry." She patted the girls, thanking them for their help in assisting her while blind and in pain. "She's running." she didn't bother wiping her face, just took off into the forest the rest on her heels. "I can still connect to Ryo-Ohki, that should help us too." Tenchi led the direction to the Shrine in the dark, 'Ryoko don't do anything stupid. Please, I'm sorry.'  
-

 _'Tenchi.'_ Deep sobs racked thru Ryoko as she ran on foot to the forest in the dark in the direction of the Shrine. Tears flooded from her eyes, bathing Ryo-Ohki, frantically running behind her, mewling like crazy to get her attention.

Ryo-Ohki felt the prickling sensation of her link being accessed. _'Ryo-Ohki! Where are you?! Where's Ryoko?!'_

 _'She's running ahead of me! Mother, she's crying! I can't catch her! She can't hear me or I her!'_ she vaulted over an exposed tree root.

 _'Running?! Where is she headed?!'_

 _'We are headed to the big house on the mountain.'_

 _'On my way! Let me try to contact her!'_ putting on the headband, she tried to connect to her daughter. _'Ry-'_ static and loud feedback hit her. Only chaos entered her mind thru the link. Out of control images and emotions flooded her senses. She cried out in pain, gripping her head, unable to bear it. _'Ryo-Ohki, I can't connect to her, stay with her, I'm on my way!'_

That was the last the little cabbit had heard of her Mother. Since then all she had been able to do was reserve her breath and keep running after her Master. _'Mama, please stop!'_ using her link. She banked off a tree trunk when her owner turned sharply. _'Please stop! Wait!'_ It was no use she couldn't reach her through the link either. She knew she had to stay with her. _'Hurry Mother, I fear for Mama.'_

Ryoko had reached the stairs, running up them, weaving thru the tears not caring if she fell.

"They're at the Shrine steps!" huffed Washu, following at Tenchi's elbow, the rest close by with two dragging. Sasami had to transform in order to keep up. Tsunami totally wished she had worn something better for running. Ayeka was in agreement. Neither was having an easy time, modesty be damned in this case, they ran with their skirts lifted up across their arms, showing full legs, racing to catch up.

Ryoko stumbled, crashing onto the steps, scraping herself, rolling a bit downhill.

 _'Mama!'_ Ryo-Ohki took the steps two at a time to reach her. "Meewww!" she headbutted her owner. _'Please answer me!'_ pawing her wrist.

She showed signs of life, "it's pointless Ryo-Ohki." She rose, wiping her still streaming tears and started up the steps again. _'Wait, what do you mean!'_ Ryo-Ohki following.

Ryoko came to a halt at the top. Yosho was serenely standing in her path, hands behind his back. "Ryoko, what brings you out this late at night?"

"Move aside old man." her hand slashing thru the air. "I don't have time for you."

"I see." He met her gaze, "Are you sure this is what you want?" He dropped his illusion. As young as the day he left Jurai, he closed the gap between them slowly. "You have really considered this Ryoko? I won't stop you," noticing her defensive stance. "I just want you to not regret it afterwards."

"Hurry Tenchi, she's currently stopped at the top of the steps." "Almost there Washu!" turning a sharp corner.

Ryoko was wary. She expected a fight, not a therapy session. Still she faced him, no longer on the defensive, "I have considered everything. This ain't my first time planning it!" She hugged herself, "You don't know what it's like, being this way, stuck in nothing!"

"Ryoko." Yosho mournfully softened his gaze. He could see the young woman before him was breaking, shattering, it was taking everything she had to keep it together with one goal in mind. 'Tenchi, what have you done?' He eyed Ryo-Ohki fidgeting at her feet, pawing her leg to be picked up. 'She doesn't even see her.' Ryoko loved the little cabbit. There was no way she'd stand to worry the little fur ball. Yet she was beyond even that, her only goal overshadowing everything. 'It's too late. I'm sorry Tenchi.' He neared her, ignoring how she went back on the defensive, and hugged her deeply. He cradled her carefully as a father would, grieving silently. "Go," he said releasing her, stepping aside.

She blinked at him in surprise before nodding and hurring on her way, running past him and up the trail, Ryo-Ohki on her tail.

The group had finally reached the stairs. Gasping for air some bent over in half, resting on their knees, believing she was still up there. "Grandpa would have stopped her." Tenchi assured everyone.

Washu started taking the stairs a couple at a time, 'Almost there.'

At the top they met Yosho, back within his illusion. "Grandpa, where are they?" Tenchi ran up to the old man, grasping his shoulders, "Where is Ryoko?" He made a move to run inside when his grandfather's words stopped him, "She's gone."

"What?! And you just let her leave?!" The others collapsed in a groan, they were seriously out of shape.

"Yes," Yosho tilted his head a bit to eye his descendant down his nose, sniffing in displeasure. "I did."

Washu pleaded, "Yosho where?"

He shook his head, "She's fought enough. There is nothing left in her to fight." He grieved as much as Washu, "She's made up her mind." 'I could not stop her. I didn't have the heart to stop her.' He had brought Ryoko to Earth all those years ago. He had been the one responsible to put her on this path. He could no longer stop her than he could bring back his wife. "I'm sorry." He tearfully met Washu's eyes. 'I won't share in her suffering, not after everything that poor girl has gone through.'

Washu was horrified, "No, no." She dropped to her knees. "Please tell me where my daughter went Yosho." 'She wouldn't. Please tell me she wouldn't.' Dumbfounded as she was, she forgot she could find out from the cabbit shadowing her daughter.

He sighed-

"Please Grandpa, you don't know what's happened. We need to catch up to her!"

He glared at him with disdain, causing Tenchi to be taken aback- his grandfather had never looked at him that way, with so much disappointment radiating in his aura. He had a good mind not to tell his yelp but he would also not prolong a mother's grief. "She took that path up the mountain, towards Funaho." He helped Washu to her feet then sniffed derisively, turning away from them.

"Thanks Grandpa!" they all ran into the woods unaware of the tears gathering in the old man's eyes, his hands clenched at his back. 'I'm sorry Ryoko, Washu. I'm sorry.' Many tears would fill this sad night, the mountain breeze already carrying some of his away.

"There's something I don't understand." Tsunami pumping her legs, "Why is she running? She can teleport or even fly." puffing out a storm. She had been inside Sasami too long. Boy she needed exercise.

Washu matched Tenchi stride for stride. Amazing what adrenaline could do to a mother's body. "She is in too much chaos. She can't use her powers." She tried to focus on her, opening up the link once more by force and promptly was astral face slapped by a memory- her daughter fighting Kagato thinking Tenchi was dead. So startled and stung by the pain she missed a huge exposed tree root right in front of her. Her ankle slammed right into it, throwing her off her feet, crashing onto the cold ground in a cry.

"Ms. Washu!" Ayeka's yell stopped Tenchi in his steps. Washu was clutching her ankle, wincing from the pain Ayeka kneeling by her side. Washu turned off the link. 'Damn.' She gripped her ankle tighter, knew it was sprained, if not twisted as fast as she was running. 'At least it wasn't broken.' using Ayeka's shoulder to stand on one leg. "We have to keep going. If we don't catch her, she will do something stupid." Still wincing she tried her weight on her injured foot. "Ah!" she fell a bit back into the other's arms. "No, I can't stop here, not here, not when I am so close." She wiped a tear.

Tenchi crouched in front of her. "Ms. Washu," going back to when he first addressed her, "if you shrink back down I can carry you. But we must hurry!"

She was awestruck, 'he'd do that for me? For her?' She shrank down back into her child size, getting on his back piggy back style. He adjusted her weight a bit then stood and was off and running again. 'Why couldn't you have figured out your feelings before now.' She gripped his tunic, hanging on. "Come on, it's not much farther!" The others right behind him.

Ryoko entered Funaho's clearing. She stopped to get her breath, finally noticing Ryo-Ohki dragging in. "Oh, Ryo-Ohki." her eyes saddened by the little cabbit's fatigue. Her mind still whirled, but right now her attention focused on her little furry companion. She faced her, face to face croughing down on the ground. "You shouldn't have come."

"Mrow." the little cabbit too tired to lift herself up anymore. Ryoko picked her up, "No you can't come with me. Your place is here Ryo-Ohki, with everyone." She watched the breeze dance on the small pond. "You'd miss everyone too much if you came with me."

 _'Mama, I want to come. Don't leave me behind, please.'_

Her shoulders drooped, cradling the little body, "You know what I am going to do Ryo-Ohki. I can't have you with me. It wouldn't be fair to you."

 _'But you'd be alone again Mama. I don't want that to happen.'_

"I understand little one, but this is what I want. Please understand." tenderly chinning the cabbit's forehead.

"Mrw, mrow, rw." crying saddly, unable to keep up the link past her emotions. "Mrow, hic, merow,"

"Shhhh, don't cry." tightening her hold. Her eyes saddened, "Are you sure?" Her furry head nodded. "Okay," she pulled Ryo-Ohki back a bit, giving her half a smile. The little cabbit's ears twitching, unsure she had heard right, watery eyes watching her master's face. "Ok, you can come." Brightening, she wiped her paw across her muzzle and face. She would be with her mama. "You sure you won't regret it?" echoing Yosho's words. "Meeeooww!" The cabbit shook her head.

"The real question is whether or not you will regret it Ryoko." the space tree rustling it's leaves.

Ryoko shot up in a flash, whirling around, glaring at the top most branches, "Haruna." she growled, protectively cradling the cabbit.

Haruna watched her from her branch, true enough she was still very much alive within the ship, still a ghost, but alive nevertheless. She had felt the pair's presence as they had entered the clearing. Peeking out she caught the entire conversation and then some once the furry ship had reverted back to mewling, distorted by it's on emotions unable to maintain a link. Then it was just a one-sided conversation. It paid to be part of a ship, she understood all of it.

"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you or fight you." holding her hands up. Ryoko narrowed her eyes, "or take you to another dimension," sighed Haruna. 'Can't blame her for not beliving me.' She crossed her ghost legs, "I couldn't help but hear your conversation Ryoko." who immediately blanched, "but are you sure that is really what you should do?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I beg to differ" leaning her elbow against her knee, cupping her chin, "After all, you did come to get him personally. And he couldn't seem to forget you. Out of everyone I erased from his mind in my dimension, you were the most persistant."

"So?"

"You're kidding?" incredilous, she blinked in surprise, floating down from her branch, "You can't tell me that doesn't mean something? Can't you tell," floating on the lake water, "he loves you?"

She scoffed in response, "Maybe then I might have believed it. Did believe it. I believed it meant something, even Ayeka stated as much to get me to go back and pull his ass through, by force if I had too. But that was before today."

"Today?" Haurna tilted her head, hands behind her back.

'What is it with Jurians and doing that?' "Yea, today! When his first love came back to the world!"

Haruna felt sucker punched, "What? What are you talking about?" she demanded, floating right up to her, though staying some distance away from arm's reach. Not knowing why, Ryoko allowed Haruna to see her memories, she gave her access to everything from the moment she had woken up in her shattered test tube. It was definitely faster than telling her and answering questions.

"My God..." her eyes widening, horrified. Her heart went out to the cerulean haired woman before her. She had no right to stop her, advise her. She only regretted adding to her pain that time ago. Biting her fist in order to not cry she simply answered her trust with, "Go." and floated away.

Haruna watched her leave, back on her branch she finally let the tears fall. 'I'm sorry Ryoko.' She could never match the woman that had left her clearing.

Haruna could feel others close by, she glanced down and saw the entire group from before, minus Ryoko, enter her clearing out of breath. Tenchi was carrying Washu.

"She's not here." He looked all around, "Washu can't you sense either or them?"

"No," worriedly she scanned the area, "I don't know where they could have gone. I've even lost contact with Ryo-Ohki."

"Lord Tenchi, there has to be some clue, some hint as to where they went?"

"I can tell you." Haruna floated down, garnering their attention.

"Where?!" they all yelled, startling Haruna. She met Washu's gaze with deep sadness and grief. She might have never gotten married, been a wife or had children, but after what Ryoko had shared, she felt closer to the short scientist, Ryoko would have been the daughter she would have wanted too.

Breaking her gaze, she mournfully told them, "She's gone back to her cave, to seal herself in. The cabbit went with her."

"What?!" everyone screaming at her.

Feeling petulant after what she had seen, "She left okay!, She's gone! She's not coming back! She's had it with you!" she yelled back at them. "She told me all about it, everything! Including Tenchi's Sakuya!" She floated closer, jabbing her finger in his chest metaphorically. "How could you do that to her Tenchi! After everything she had been through for you, because of you!"

Tenchi was struck silent, he had never seen her this way.

"She loved you! Arrrgghh" wanting to rip her ghost hair out, "After being in my happy dimension you still couldn't forget her, I thought you loved her too! I thought that was the reason! You slapped her too! How could you?! You mistreated her!" trying to punch him, her hand phasing thru. "She still stayed with you! You Asshole!"

"Miss. Haruna!" Ayeka gasped indignant at such a foul word. "Wherever did you learn such a word?" interrupting the ghost.

"Oh can it! You should have been a better friend. If you had given up on Tenchi when he was in my dimension, pleading with Ryoko to go back to save him then the very least you could have been a better friend! She showed me how you were with her and with him!" turning on her, "You didn't even love him the same way!"

"How dare y-"

"She never gave up til then too tired to fight his stupidity, cause that was what it was, Stupidity! You were just infatuated with him! You and your stupid Juraian tradition of incest!"

Scandalized Ayeka, sputtered.

"That's right I said incest! If you hadn't wanted to be with Yosho so badly when he never felt anything for you out of brotherly love than he would never have taken the opportunity and excuse to leave Jurai claiming to battle Ryoko and dragging me with him only to die! He trapped her here." running out of steam, "it's our fault that she was stuck here. Trapped." she floated away slowly.

"Haruna please," He started to beg.

She turned to look behind her, "Trapped, to meet you." He opened his mouth, "She nearly died for you Tenchi." He froze. "That time, to save Ayeka, she nearly died." She gently floated back, "She was already fatally wounded and you made her go with you because you just wouldn't listen. You didn't even have a plan, just bunggled your way in like always."

"How-"

"She showed me. I have all her memories." She glided near them bitterly. "Would you like to see?" light shot from her raised hand richocheting through all their minds. Together they saw her life, her pain, her emotions, her injuries. They witnessed her countless near deaths and their treatment of her.

Washu sobbed openly at her daughter's pain and hardships, 'My little girl.' She saw how Ryoko was wary of her, hurt by her, felt abandoned and scared when she couldn't find her. And worse how a part of her still loved her and wanted to be held and comforted by her believing it was too late for any of that.

"Please," Tenchi put her down, too much in shock to notice her getting off. She hobbled up to Haruna, "Please, tell me she didn't."

Haruna wished to embrace her, she knew she was shattering her heart and her own ached because of it. "I'm sorry Washu. You already know the answer to that." She glanced in the direction of the cave not too far away. "You can no longer communicate with either of them correct?" She turned back, "It is done."

"No, no," she dropped to her knees sobbing. It was true, she couldn't even sense them, not Ryoko, not Ryo-Ohki. "I failed them. I failed her."

Haruna bent down, cradling her as best as a ghost could, "No, she wanted this. She wanted to rest, to go away." she lifted Washu's face using all her energy from Funaho to make contact as best she could, "She couldn't see herself living a life without him now that he made his choice. It would have been too empty for her." Washu clasped Haruna's hand, the only thing physical about her in gratitude for her words. She didn't do it to suicide, she did it because this chapter had ended for her. She found comfort in that. 'Maybe in the future she will find someone just for her.'

Tenchi flabbergasted broke out of his stupor, "But I never chose!"

Everyone else around him was crying, mourning their lost friend and her life. "I never chose!"

Washu turned to look at him over her shoulder, "Oh Tenchi, you did. The minute you brought Sakuya, she knew she had lost. You loved Sakuya the way you never loved any of the others. You kissed her, spent time with her, dated her, fought for her, even if she was Yugi's shadow, you loved her more than anyone. That Yugi came back in that form, fully knowing what Sakuya meant to you means she too fell for you."

"No." he denied it, shaking his head.

"She could have come back as Sasami's friend Yugi rather than Sakuya."

"She came back human so she wouldn't hurt or scare anyone in her other form..."

"Naive Tenchi, she is not human, never was. This is the form she adopted but she is still very much the Yugi you fought. She chose to come back as the love of your life rather than Sasami's friend or her normal self. You made your choice, before you listened to anything Ryoko would have had to say." she looked down at the lush grass under her hands. 'My little girl will never feel this again.'

"It can't be. I didn't. I couldn't." He had seen Ryoko's emotions, heard his own words thrown back at him through her eyes. He now knew she wasn't aiming to attack Sakuya when she saw her. She had been pissed that after everything she had lost, lost him of all things to someone who had been created to manipulate him in the first place. He realized when he defended her, Ryoko had taken it as him claiming the one, his choice. That he had essentially had chosen, not even knowing it himself, though he'd never choose intentionally because he never wanted to hurt any of them. He saw the pain he had caused her when he had been with Sakuya and Haruna and now understood why she had hit him. Tears streamed down his face as he looked over to the cave.

Inside the cave, he approached the crystal coffin, the same one he had released Ryoko from and Yugi had recently vacated.

There he found Ryoko with Ryo-Ohki curled on her chest just above her clasped hands, both in deep sleep. The others filed in one by one, cheeks stained with tears to see for themselves that she really had opted to seal herself back up.

"Tenchi," Sasami sniffed, "can you free her again?"

He reached out and was met with a forcefield stronger than before. It electurcuted his hand, burning him. "No. I can't reach her."

"And you never will Tenchi." Grandfather Yosho entered the cave, hands behind his back, followed by Haruna who was practially see-through caused by being so far from Funaho.

"Grandpa, did you do this?" Tenchi tearfully glanced at his grandfather before turning back to the coffin.

"No." Yosho walked closer and looked down at Ryoko, "She did. No one can break this barrier, not Washu, not Tsunami, not even Tomkimi."

"But- I never chose." he clenched a fist. "I never chose."

Haruna floated closer, "Tenchi, where love once burned it will again. She knew that. You were doomed to love Sakuya the minute she was back. It didn't matter that you never said it." 'You realized your love for Ryoko too late Tenchi. She's left you to your fate.'

"Ryoko," he slumped down to his knees, shoulders shaking with silent sobs, "Please come back."

Washu wished she could have been able to help her daughter and the young man she loved. She realized now that Ryoko had already been thinking of a eternal sleep regardless of Sakuya. She had just been the final nail to the coffin. Ryoko had been tired of fighting for a love that would never be returned. 'Ryoko, sleep well. May you have sweet dreams until you awake again. This time it will be my turn to wait.' she smiled, 'I'll have a warm hug waiting for you.'

Ryoko had a smile on her face almost as if she could hear her. Washu knew she could astral project but doubted it'd be anytime soon. Someday she'd see her daughter again, first as an astral form, then in person. 'Ryo-Ohki, look after her while I can't.' The cabbit would be back too. 'I'll wait for you both. I love you both.'

AN: I got tired of Tenchi being such a wiene. Ryoko is not weak to take this step, she gave up her love in order to awaken in a different time, healed from the pain of unrequited love, hopefully to meet someone that will love her as much as she loves him. She gave herself a second chance at love. Ryo-Ohki the ever loyal cabbit stayed with her 'Mama' so she wouldn't be alone like last time. And Washu will watch over them both. The others and Tenchi have finally actions have consequences. Ryoko might have loved the make-shift family but in reality they were all suitors and all except one was bound to lose. She got tired of being his damn safety net among the girls- his freaking life line should he ever be in trouble. She was more than that. Sakuya was the last straw.


End file.
